


Chariot and Croix lost years

by Crazy_Theorizer (L_Luna98)



Series: Witches theories [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Charoix, Croix needs therapy, F/F, fic idea, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Luna98/pseuds/Crazy_Theorizer
Summary: What happened in those 15 years Chariot and Croix spend bettween the first years of them at Luna Nova to their first AppearanceWanna find out?This is my theory of what Happened
Relationships: Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Series: Witches theories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025695
Kudos: 2





	Chariot and Croix lost years

First of all, how old are they?  
"27-28?"  
It must be much more than that   
Well let's go to basic math  
Based here that they are students of a British academy is well capable of being of the same year only that Croix would be one year older than Chariot since she's from October (Even tho the anime chronology uses the japanese system in a British academy) 

The age that was shown in the anime that they begin their studies of magic in Luna Nova is 15/16 years old (pretty late huh? For basic magic students) putting them in a time of 3 years until they graduate we would reach the age of 18 once they graduate in Luna Nova

Chariot must have left Luna Nova in the first year, since she was a moonlight witch and also in that same year she must have had the opportunity of Shiny Chariot's career in which she dedicated herself during those years , but that was a complete failure in those 2 years that she spent trying to   
That's when Croix graduated at the age of 18 arriving to help Chariot with her career

It took Shiny Chariot three more years to blow up the world and be a real success, until the fateful day that Chariot discovers the shit that went down  
Jumping 10 years   
Chariot would be 31 years old at the beginning of the anime (32 at the end since the last scene takes place in April)  
Croix would be 32 when she appears  
The anime takes place in 2017  
With this we have the date of birth of both   
Chariot: 02/20/1986  
Croix: 13/10/1985

Now we go to the years of Chariot and Croix in Luna Nova  
Chariot and Croix were obviously from different teams  
but who would these four girls be with them on the portraits in that episode about the Luna Nova Cup?  
Chariot's friends seem to get along with her they are just surprised by the reaction of Chariot  
but those of Croix not so much, they are a bit silent and even a little suspicious about her, but also because Croix should already be "sad?"  
that's because Chariot wasn't there anymore which goes along with my theory that Chariot left right in the first year

And what made Chariot leave the academy in the first year?  
Two reasons  
\- Claiomh solais  
\- Shiny chariot's career began there

But before explaining these reasons let's first tell about Chariot and Croix's relationship, about how they were in that first moment  
Chariot was not a girl with many friends by her own way, since she was a like akko Akko, but with magic  
This way interested Croix who was the Diana like of that time.  
For a moment she only found the extroverted and dreamy little girl curious, but little by little she became a gay for her  
And that's where Croix's problems come in  
(And because she needs a therapy)

Another thing that left Croix a little perplexed  
was about the whole idea that technology does not mix with magic, even more so that Luna Nova had no electricity in the middle of 2001  
This must have already aroused a desire in her to change the magic

Croix fell in love with Chariot  
As time went by, she grew closer, as she also grew detached from her Chariot colleagues, so the land would be free for Meridies who should be somewhat possessive and jealous  
Having Chariot as girlfriend she would be in a win win situation  
She will be able to change the magic  
and would date the cutest girl in Luna Nova

That's why the Claiomh Solais part starts to arrive  
Croix starts to give Chariot a hand with the magic classes and also walked along with her behind the legendary staff  
Until the appearance of Woodward  
Chariot was chosen  
Every 16 years that Croix has dedicated herself to being chosen go to the waste. The silly girlfriend who was not prepared was the one chosen  
This gives a huge increase in Croix's envy and also makes that feeling of love become a feeling of hatred and envy, but at the same time deep down   
Croix had a feeling for Chariot  
She wanted to break up with Chariot but she also wanted her as well  
and with this she often acted on impulse and did shit, but with time she gradually forgot this envy

By the sixth word they had already reconciled themselves  
only another event happens  
Chariot was already a moonlight witch  
in a festival ends up meeting with an entrepreneur who saw in some Du Nord presentation, some potential  
Chariot receives the proposal to start her career from Shiny Chariot, but would have to make a difficult decision  
\- Pursue a career, help children in the future want to become witches  
\- Stay in Luna Nova with Croix, finish your studies and find the last word  
Well we know which of the two Chariot chose  
Because she is a moonlight witch, she could possibly graduate ahead of time   
Croix was not at all happy about it, just when everything was coming back to life.  
the two end for the first time

Croix preferred to stay in Luna Nova and "improve her witch's curricullum"  
even convincing chariot more than once not to make this decision  
but Chariot saw more priority in being Shiny Chariot  
Croix already emotionally finished and in the purest hatred  
begins to put the dream fuel spirit during these years until after 2 years they meet again  
Croix was shitting and walking to Chariot and just wanted to use her as a source of magic power to break the seal of the Gran Triskellion and thus do justice to all that the conservative witches see ruining with magic have to respect tradition  
In this comes the part of stealing magic  
If anyone found out who would take the blame it would be Shiny chariot

The perfect plan for Croix  
that of course  
rolled up for about 3 years stealing magic from everything that is child  
but there was also another reason she was slow to tell  
Croix's feelings towards Chariot  
It wouldn't be crazy to imagine that they got into another 1ue relationship should be doing very well  
I even imagine that when Chariot was 21 years old there must have been an idea at Du Nord to ask Croix to marry her.  
only the moment that this would happen the bomb drops with everything  
Croix talks about her plan because she was with weight in the conscience  
Obviously Chariot gets gunned down and angry with all this  
giving in all that moon happening

What also caused in a second break up for the Charoix couple  
which would be the definitive  
Chariot felt manipulated and bundled for all these years  
Croix felt like an asshole   
but it also made her fuck off and left Chariot alone having her entire career ruined  
while Croix just hide and think of some other way to get back to her plan of breaking the Gran Triskellion seal in practice, without Chariot on her way to get in the way, she would only have to study a way to get magic in all these 10 years  
while Chariot had to be smart and find a hiding place in those 10 years so that she wouldn't get arrested   
Since she has become a wanted witch  
With this she lets her hair grow and after 1 or 2 years she goes to Luna Nova where she stays for all this period working as a teacher Ursula  
Croix has only been formulating her plan until she returns triumphantly in 2017


End file.
